clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2006-2007
Yearbook 2006-2007 is a yearbook that was released on October 24, 2007, at the 2nd Anniversary Party. It contains events of Club Penguin from October 2006 to September 2007. Events October 2006 :The Migrator pulled into port and we celebrated the 1st year anniversary at the Coffee Shop. A solar eclipse covered the island in darkness for Halloween. Penguins lit up their igloos with bright pumpkin lights, and dressed up like wizards, ghosts, and fairies and had tons of fun! November 2006 :Penguins can fly-thanks to Gary The Gadget Guy's finished Jet pack invention. Penguins made it clear they wanted Lime Green over Lavender in a vote for a new penguin color. December 2006 :Rockhopper returned with red puffles and spent week waddling around the island. The Penguin Band released an album to play in our igloos, and Thin Ice got put in the Lounge just in time for... Christmas! A big snowstorm blew in and snow piled high in a true winter wonderland. Penguins dressed up like Santa and his elves and decorated the trees with sparkling ornaments. January 2007 :We filled the island with Fun Fiesta Frills to beat the winter blues. There were pinatas everywhere! Some clever penguins found out how to add flooring to their igloos. February 2007 :Rockhopper returned with a tattered ship! We helped him fix it and decorated the island with art for the Festival of Snow. Lots of penguins turned their igloos into castles. Gary finished the Pizzatron 3000 and pizza chefs started creating tasty pizzas with speed. March 2007 :A penguin named Bambadee got onto the Migrator before the St. Patrick's Day party started. When Rockhopper got back, he wrote us a story all about it, and put in the Book Room with some other fun books! April 2007 :What a fun, silly month! Penguin were walking on their walls, and there were Easter eggs everywhere. Bands were playing their new tubas and violins at the new stage in the Lighthouse. May 2007 :Rockhopper let us go into the Ship Hold! To celebrate, we turned Club Penguin into a pirate paradise and threw snowballs at the pirate ship forts. The new dance floors were rolled out and penguins hosted concerts and dances in their igloos. We helped a couple explorers find their lost map. It led us to the Forest and Cove. June 2007 :After the construction on the surf hut was finished, we kicked off summer with style with our brand new surfboards! Some even waddled out into the stormy waters, boards in hand, ready for adventure. Other penguins chose to stay on shore and serve ice cream for fun. July 2007 :We thought the whole island might get flooded after the crab cracked the glass in the underground. But some smart penguins hooked up hoses, and turned it into a big water party! There were water balloons, water polo, and big fish bowls for igloos. Some artistic penguins even built a blue rubber whale that squirted water. The party was a splash. August 2007 :It was hard work but we fixed the Ski Lift after an avalanche. Rockhopper returned with surprise cargo. After roasting some marshmallows around the fire, we picked up our new surfboards and wakeboards! September 2007 :We peeked into Rockhopper's boxes and saw he was planning a fall fair! There was a paddle game, a spinning wheel and even a puffle feeding game! Trivia *It is one of two yearbooks that did not feature pins, along with the 2015-2016 yearbook. *This is the only yearbook to have the words "September" ''and "''October" on the cover. SWF *Yearbook 2006-2007 Category:Yearbooks Category:2007